Solar panel systems are primarily arranged on existing roof surfaces that are oriented to the south and slanted or sloped. The actual solar panels are mounted on beams that overly an existing roof covering. The solar panel systems do not provide a roof cover that fulfills the function of protecting against the wind and directing rain and other moisture off the roof.
The solar panel roof surface of the present invention is defined by a roof support substructure essentially comprising support beams with solar panels attached to the support beams and providing the actual roof functionality. With this arrangement, the substantial cost of the solar panels is partially deferred due to their dual function of providing a roof cover and power generation. The solar panel roof surface system as described in the present application is primarily for use in association with south facing sloped roofs.